


Forever

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 09:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10185731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus came back after he killed Dumbledore, unearthing feelings between him and Harry that had been long harbored. Now, it's almost a year later, and they are struggling to rebuild their lives. Sequal to Back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**The sequal to Back!  
Fluffy, sweet, and utterly satisfying in my opinion. I don't say that often. XD  
M to be safe.  
disclaimer: None of it's mine.**  
SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry cried out in agony as another blast hit him in the chest. They were not deadly blows by any means, but strikes meant to inflict the utmost pain upon him.

The death eaters surrounding him snickered with delight as they watched him writhe where he stood, shooting off curses and hexes like children with dangerous toys. Harry blocked some and missed others, glancing down at Severus, who lay bloody and broken on the ground beside him.

He choked back a sob and waved off another stream of light as it headed his way.

Then, he saw him.

Through the swarm of death eaters came another figure. They parted, their cackles finally silenced and wands hovering, unused for the moment, in midair.

Harry’s heart froze and anger and fear consumed him at once. The man approached him slowly, gracefully, and with a smile and delicate wave that reeked power. He stood before Harry and laughed.

Harry, chilled to the bone as he looked upon his enemy, shivered as he looked into the eyes before him. They were the eyes that had haunted his dreams for years and filled him with more malice than he ever thought himself capable of.

They were the eyes of Lord Voldemort.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

With a shout, Harry woke. Sitting up quickly, he tried to calm his raging heartbeat as he wiped the cold sweat from his brow. His boxers, the only clothing he bore, stuck to him like flypaper and he shifted uncomfortably under the heavy covers of the bed.

Those eyes had haunted his dreams once more.

Closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head, Harry turned to the man lying peacefully next to him, sound asleep. It was Severus, and he was fine.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat and his breathe slowed.

Thank Merlin.

Severus meant more to him than he could ever admit. He couldn’t bear to lose him; especially after all they’d been through.

Harry had depended on Severus for as long as he’d known him, even before he knew he depended on him. Severus had saved him, taught him, and now loved him, and Harry knew that he would die without the other wizard by his side.

Severus was the glue that kept him together, no matter how corny it sounded. If he left, Harry would fall apart like a crumbling castle wall.

Reaching out, Harry stroked Severus’s cheek softly with his knuckles, smiling tiredly. The man twitched, but did not wake.

Stretching, Harry decided he would not be able to sleep again. Besides, he needed a shower. He carefully picked the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed, only to be stopped by a hand of slender fingers wrapping themselves around his wrist.

Harry sighed, his throat rumbling as he did so. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Did you have another nightmare?” Severus asked, releasing his grip.

Harry turned to his lover and frowned. “It’s nothing to worry about Severus,” he insisted, “It was just a little dream. No big deal.”

Severus looked Harry dead in the eyes, holding the younger wizard within his gaze. “He’s dead, Harry. You killed him.”

“I know,” Harry replied, looking away. “But he still haunts me.”

“He haunts us all, but that will end,” Severus said softly, “It has to.”

“I know.” Harry closed his eyes and smiled. “It’s been almost a year. I guess I really should get over it. I have had less dreams. It’s just…”

Severus grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him down into his chest, holding him in a protective embrace. “Just as you killed him in body, you have to kill him in thought. It doesn’t do to linger.”

“Yeah,” Harry answered, “But heck, my head is always a bit thick. I guess it just takes it longer to heal.”

“That’s what you get for being a Gryffindor.” Severus chuckled lightly and shifted to kiss his young lover.

They broke apart and Harry grinned. “You know, I’m actually glad I woke you up.” He snickered deviously.

Severus quirked a brow. “Oh really? What did you have in mind?”

Pulling himself up off the bed, Harry stood and tilted his head back over his shoulder. “I was thinking of taking a shower.”

With that, he sauntered into the bathroom, his hips jerking playfully from side to side and Severus not too far behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Harry, mate!” Ron hollered jovially from across the corridor as Harry stepped out from his and Severus’s dungeon quarters.

“Ron!” Harry’s face broke into a broad grin at the sight of his friend. He had not seen his red-headed companion the whole summer, as he and Hermoine, newly engaged, had taken off to Albania to visit Ron’s older brother, Charlie.

They hugged happily, patting each other on the backs and uttering numerous salutations to one another.

“Are you ready?” Ron asked, a glint worthy of the late Headmaster in his eyes.

“For what?” Harry inquired, perplexed by his friend’s excited quarry.

“The school year of course!” Ron exclaimed, widening his arms to gesture around the hall. “It will be our first year of teaching! Can you believe we’re no longer the students?”

Oh. That was right. Harry hadn’t even thought about it. Both he and Ron had scored jobs as Professors at Hogwarts. Ron as assistant Care of Magical Creatures Professor, and Harry leading Defense against the Dark Arts. Even Neville had taken a place as the new Herbology professor. Never in all the years of Hogwarts had teachers been appointed at such a young age, Minnerva McGonnagal, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, told them; and it would not be likely to happen again. Many believed that their prodigal and incredible power and talents had come from the fact that they were the ones who were in the most direct battles with the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. What child would not excel in such a situation?

Now they were eighteen and already shaping their lives in the wizarding world, finally free of the Dark Lord and all his painful and insufferable business. They were free to comfortably use their potential and now, to teach it to others.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ron and Harry had been walking slowly throughout the halls and corridors of the school for some time now, reminiscing and chatting like only the best of friends can do. They visited the Gryffindor common room, the Quidditch pitch, and even Hagrid’s hut to have a spot of tea and catch up with the friendly half giant. Fang still drooled as much as ever and Hagrid’s cakes were, as always, a dentist’s worst nightmare.

As the two walked across the grounds, they were greeted by yet another friend. This one was no longer as timid as he was in the old days. He had outgrown his mousy, yet well-intentioned personality, and had become a confident, intelligent Herbologist who loyally kept in touch with his old companions.

“Oy! Neville!” Ron shouted, waving the plant fetishist over to them.

“Hey!” Harry smiled, happy to see another familiar face. “It’s grand to see you mate!”

The two patted the other on the shoulder kindly and walked with him back to the castle.

“I’m nervous about this year,” Neville sighed. He sounded more anxious than anything. He scratched the back of his head in thought and chuckled as they reached the Great Hall, his mind obviously swirling with memories. “I hope the years we teach are not as exciting as the years we learned.”

Ron laughed. “Just like you Neville. Always wanting the calmer side of things. I personally wouldn’t mind a bit of excitement, but I’ll have to admit I’ve had enough of gigantic chess pieces and forbidden curses.”

“I think this year will hold much more peace for us,” Harry’s expression was soft, but tired. “I can only hope that if another Triwizard Tournament comes around that I am in no way involved.”

They laughed heartily at this, but with no disrespect. They all remembered Cedric, and forever would respect his name until the day they died.

“Actually I think the Triwizard Tournament was banned after that last one,” Neville pondered for a moment. “I’m quite sure of it actually. I don’t think anyone would want to enter it anyway. Though the danger has died, the fear has not yet passed.”

Harry frowned. He knew this all to well. The man may be dead, but his idea; his memory; no matter how cruel, evil, or terrible; lived on. Even in him. He could feel him. His cold, searing eyes and spiny, twisted fingers around his throat-

“Harry?”

Harry jerked to reality.

“You alright mate?” Ron asked. “You looked a bit pale there.”

Harry swallowed and nodded, a smile replacing his grimace. “Sorry. I’m fine. Just an old ghost.”

“What’s that about ghosts?” An airy voice echoed across the hall, making the three men look up in surprise. Nearly Headless Nick floated a ways from them, bowing courteously at the former students and tilting his head ever so much to give his most… unappetizing salute.

“Ugh, Sir Nick, I do wish you wouldn’t do that,” Neville groaned, turned away from the ghostly visitor.

“I’m afraid I would lose my trademark if I decided to cease the tradition,” Nick replied cordially, lifting his hand to give them an airy wave. “I bid you adieu for now, boys, as I must speak with the Bloody Baron for a moment. Good to have you back!”

With that, he flew soundlessly through the wall, humming a lonesome tune.

“Bleh!” Ron exclaimed, “That guy always gives me the willies.”

“Oh bugger off Ron,” Harry replied, “He is the ghost of our House after all. Gryffindor would be lost without him.”

Ron grunted and Neville nodded in agreement as they began to walk once more.

“Speaking of Houses, Harry,” Ron spoke, an eerily playful edge to his voice that set Harry on a nervous watch for a prank or joke of some sort. “How’s the man of Slytherin himself? I must admit I’ve wondered how the old git is faring these days.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but was cute off as a silky voice emanated over the hall, causing Neville to squeak as if he were once more a child and Ron to grimace as if a stick had just been shoved into a very uncomfortable place.

“I am just fine, Mr. Weasley,” Severus drawled. He swept across the floor with his same dark grace, “Your concern is touching. Though I’m sure you’re both just ecstatic to see me once again,” He nodded his head towards Neville, who cowered behind Harry with a look mixed with fear and determination not to be attacked, “I am afraid I have terribly exciting business elsewhere.”

He fixed his robes and moved to go past them, but Harry lay a hand of light fingers upon his arm, causing him to sway to a slow halt and look down at the young man with a lifted brow.

“Severus?” Harry asked, his voice soft and casual, “You will be helping me with my class preparations this evening?”

“Of course, Harry,” Severus replied, “Be sure to give my greetings to any other annoying memory that returns in my absence.”

Harry let his hand fall and with a nod, Severus was off down the hall with a speed not even a jogger could match.

“Oh, Severus,” Ron crooned, batting his lashes at Harry and grinning madly.

“Oh, shut up, will you?” Harry retorted, shoving Ron lightly to the side. “We’ve been together for over a year now.”

“Yeah, and it’s still disturbing!” Ron gesticulated wildly. “You hated each other! And he’s still as much of a git as ever.”

“I hated him, yes, but things change, Ron,” Harry plastered a look of fake irritation onto his face. “And he never was a git. He just finds it hard to be friendly.” He added as an afterthought.

“Friendly!” Ron replied, his dubious voice bouncing off the castle walls, “He can’t even be bloody genial! I can picture him smiling, let alone shaking my hand!”

“He has smiled before Ron,” Harry rolled his eyes. “You just haven’t seen it.”

“Bollux,” Ron answered, crossing his arms in defiance.

Harry didn’t reply and just shook his head. He knew Ron was just messing around. He had made it clear to Harry quite a long while ago that he supported the relationship as long as Harry was happy. He truly was his best friend.  
”I don’t see how you manage it Harry,” Neville said thoughtfully.

Harry looked at him quizzically. “What?”

“With Professor Snape, I mean,” Neville nodded his head back the direction Severus had left. “I’d never be able to get it up cause I’d always be too scared he’d give me a detention or something of the like!”

They laughed at this. Wiping a tear from his eye, Harry chuckled and said, “Yeah well sometimes the detention scenario helps!”

This evoked another burst of laughter from them, causing a few portraits on the walls to look curiously over at them.

“I did not need to hear that!” Ron gasped, trying to catch his breath from severe giggling.

Harry smiled and slung his arms around the two men’s shoulders, setting off for another long walk to dwell upon their memories.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“Severus?”

“Mm?”

“Do you think I’m ready for this?” Harry sighed, putting another book into the cupboard. “I mean. I just don’t know if I have what it takes to teach this class.”

Severus looked up from his paper sorting, contemplating this. “You practically taught this bloody class with your Dumbledore’s Army business and the like. I know you have the skills.”

“But do I have the patience?” Harry turned, and furrowed his brows almost comically. “I don’t know if I could stand any imbeciles like me in my class.”

“No student could ever measure up to your level of imbecile, Mr. Potter,” Severus smirked, standing from his chair and crossing the dimming room of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

“What a line,” Harry chortled, setting down the books in his hand and watching Severus as he neared him.

“I don’t have any need to use lines with you,” Severus breathed, stopping before his lover and placing his hands on his shoulders.

Harry laid his palms of Severus’s hips, turning his head up to smile at him. “No, you don’t, but you could try to sweet talk me every once and a while.”

“Like what?” Severus asked. He ran a thumb along Harry’s cheekbone and the other on his neck.

Their faces drew closer.

“Like my love, perhaps,” Harry’s eyes were now half lidded, his lips parted sensually as he stared into the older man’s eyes. He ran his hand up Severus’s stomach and stuck his fingers in between the buttons of his shirt, feeling the warm skin beneath. “Or should I be the one to use that endearment?” He leaned forward to kiss Severus’s neck tenderly. “My love?”

Severus sighed with lust and pulled Harry’s head to face his own, capturing his lips with ardor. They kissed with as much a passion as the first time they had ever done so, and soon enough they had backed up to a wall. Enraptured in their own world. One where the only thing that mattered was each other's mouths, bodies, and souls.

Then…

“Ah hem!”

The two broke loose, surprised and agitated at the intrusion. An extremely uncomfortable looking Ron stood in the doorway, wringing his hands nervously. “S-sorry. I was just sent by the Headmistress to get you. She wants to talk to the staff about something.”

Coughing, Harry wiped his mouth and pushed himself from the wall. “Right then. We’ll be right up.” Severus flattened out his robes and seemed to be concentrating very hard on an inkwell on a nearby table.

“O…. Ok,” Ron replied, giving a half smile and bolting out of the room as if there were a Death Eater on his tail.

Harry let out embarrassed laugh. “I guess we’ll need to remember to lock the door next time.” He touched Severus’s lips with the tips of his fingers, tilting his head back at his suggestively. “We will finish this later.” He grinned, trotting out the door like a lovesick schoolgirl.

Severus shook his head, but allowed himself a smile reserved only for Harry. Following the young wizard out the door of the class to the gargoyle at the end of the next corridor, Severus allowed himself this smile for the entirety of the short trip as he watched the man before him walk lightly and almost goofily. Harry never used to walk that way. He wouldn’t have been able to now if it weren’t for the death of the Dark Lord; of… Voldemort. Severus was grateful that he could see an earnest smile on Harry’s face now. It showed that times were really starting to change, and that they may finally have some peace in their long, complicated lives.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

“For those of you who have taught here for the past years, I am sure you know why I have called you here,” Minnerva spoke, her voice as authoritarian as it had ever been. She sat in the Headmaster’s chair that was now her own, an untouched can of lemon drops on the desk and the forever-smiling picture of Dumbledore hanging on the wall.

The old Professors nodded in agreement at the statement. The younger, less knowledgeable ones sat nervous and interested in their conjured chairs, awaiting the Headmistress’s explanation of the gathering.

“This meeting, for those of you who do not know, will be to discuss the upcoming events of the school year, Great Hall seating arrangements, and other numerous things that either you or I feel necessary to discuss,” Minnerva clasped her hands together as she spoke, making eye contact with every person in the room, one by one. “Any questions?” This was directed towards the new teachers, who shook their heads.

“Well then,” Minnerva put on a kind, but stern smile, “Would anyone like some tea?”

Everyone nodded once more in the affirmative, no one yet ready to speak until McGonnagal started the discussion.

“Right,” she conjured up small glasses of tea for everyone. All of whom took it gratefully and sipped in thought as she began her speech. “As you know, this will be the first school year to be held in almost seven years where Voldemort has not been alive in one form or another to torment us.”

A few turned their heads or took a sharp intake of breath at the name, others; those who had been more intimately acquainted with it; merely frowned.

“And as this is the case, it must be a wonderful year for our students. The students that will return this year have lived through those dreadful days, and those who will be new to this school never need to know what such terrors are like. This is a school for learning and setting a life for these children, and we are the ones who will help shape those lives. We must honor Albus and his wishes to set these times right and bring up a new generation of wizards and witches for the Wizarding World.”

Many of the older teachers nodded firmly, their eyes glowing with her strengthening words. Harry thought of Dumbledore and felt empowered by his memory. The Headmistress was right. This was a time to rebuild the broken world that Tom Riddle had left behind him in death. It was a time for them to rebuild themselves.

Minnerva took a sip of tea, pausing for a moment. “I know that the memories of those days will never leave us,” she continued, “But times of trial give us strength in the end, and we can use what we’ve learned to teach those who have not learned our lessons. Because that dreaded monster is no longer among us, we can let the younger live lives of peace at last. It is time for the students to really feel safe, and we will ensure that safety. It is our job and lifestyle to protect these children and give them a time they will never forget as long as they are at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” She finished vehemently, her eyes narrowing.

Harry had known ever since Dumbledore had died that McGonnagal would make a fine Headmistress, but as he listened to her this moment, he felt his heart swell with the knowledge that she would whole heartedly do Dumbledore justice.

A few teachers clapped quietly and smiled, with Treylawny bawling in her armchair in the corner of the room and Hagrid’s face flushed red with love for the school and those around him.

“With that said,” Minnerva said suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention back to her instantly, “It is time to discuss the events of the year.”

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Harry folded his shirt neatly and set it on the dresser, taking in a deep breath of the moist, cool air of the dungeons. The light from the fireplace flickered wildly across the walls and it crackled with laughter about a joke that only the flames knew.

Harry made his way over to the couch, plopping down onto the soft, black leather and snuggling against Severus’s side.

Severus pulled his arm around Harry, holding him close as he closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth of the fire.

“McGonnagal made an incredible speech today,” Harry mumbled into Severus’s button up shirt.

“You are a Professor now. You can call her Minnerva,” Severus replied.

“It just doesn’t feel right,” Harry answered, “I call her that because I respect her and because she was once my teacher. It would feel wrong to call her anything else.”

Severus chuckled dryly. “Ah, but I do recall another teacher that you were a student of. A certain regal Potions Professor…”

“Regal is hardly the word for him,” Harry mused playfully, “More like adorable.”

Harry laughed and pushed away from Severus in order not to be jinxed, only to find the other man on top of him in seconds, pinning him by his legs and shoulders to the couch.

“Insolent as ever I see,” Severus chastised, his deep voice rumbling with amusement.

“I’ll always be the brat of a student,” Harry remarked, his grin feral.

“Maybe I should teach you a lesson about respect,” Severus purred.

“That’s one of the oldest ones in the book!” Harry snickered.

He gasped when Severus took his lower lip into his teeth, pulling it unto his mouth as if to taste it.

“Trust me, we won’t be needing a book for this, Potter.”

…………………………………

They lay together under a warm blanket in the firelight, holding each other as only lovers do. Harry’s brow furrowed in his slumber, and obvious demon harassing him as he slept.

Severus felt the movement and looked down to the face of his companion. It was contorted and frightened, sweat sliding down the frowning cheeks.

“Harry,” Severus whispered, pushing the matted hair out of the young man’s eyes. “Harry wake up,” he muttered a bit louder.

Harry jerked awake with a start. He was panting loudly and his eyes were round circles in his surprise. “Severus…?” he inquired, his question left in the air.

“You were having a nightmare,” Severus reasoned, “What was it about?”

Harry turned away, unable to look him in the eyes. Severus, not accepting this as an answer, placed a loving hand on Harry’s chin, turning his head to face him once more.

“Harry,” Severus spoke, clearly and tenderly, looking deeply into the wizard’s eyes as he did so. “You must let him go. He will never cease to haunt you until you accept what has happened to you.”

“I know…” Harry sighed, “I just can’t. Even though I know he is gone, I can’t seem to forget my past.”

“You aren’t supposed to forget it Harry. You must come to terms with it. Pasts are never meant to be forgotten. They are only meant to teach. You have to understand that. It isn’t about your past anymore. It’s about right now, right here, and what will come to pass in the future.”

“You make it sound so easy, Severus,” Harry groaned, “but I am not as strong as you.”

“You are far stronger,” the Potions Master said firmly, “You aren’t doing this alone, Harry. I will not abandon you and neither will your friends. Because of what you did; how you saved this world; you will always have us for as long as you will need. I have no desire to be by anyone else’s side and I will be right here to help you forget the ghosts of your past and start a new life. You don’t have to be the Boy Who Lived anymore.”

Harry couldn’t stop from crying a little. It didn’t make him feel weak, though. It made him feel relieved. He already knew everything Severus had said, but hearing it somehow made the truth seem more real. Just as the school was starting over, he had to too, and he knew that Severus would be at his side the whole time.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, laying his head once more onto his lover’s chest.

Severus kissed the top of the ruffled hair and wrapped his arm around the firm muscles of Harry’s abdomen. He watched as Harry once more fell of into another world. And as Harry slept, Severus saw no grimace upon his face; no frown or sign of fear. The savior of the world’s face was calm, content, and perfectly and utterly happy.


End file.
